


单恋的逆转胜利

by sennosakura



Category: Gundam 00
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	单恋的逆转胜利

现代paro  
总裁×秘书  
有肉

>>>  
作为狄兰迪家族的继承人，尼尔·狄兰迪不得不放弃喜爱的摄影，每天坐在办公室里对着一堆让他脑袋爆炸的文件和数据大眼瞪小眼——这还不是最糟的——他的秘书无时无刻地用冷冰冰机械化的声音提醒着他每天的计划，精确到每分钟。  
莉莎·九条给他派的这名秘书确实非常有能力。  
父母和年幼的妹妹在十年前的空难中过世，正在上高中的两兄弟都是由母亲生前最好的朋友照顾的。说是照顾，但那个女人别说做饭了，连煎鸡蛋都能做成爆炸试验。所以两兄弟应该算是在保姆的照看下平安无事地活了十个年头。  
莉莎·九条只要不和家务及照顾小孩扯上关系，一向是非常靠谱的。  
但是他的秘书自从上任后对他进行的一系列“压榨”让他开始怀疑自己这个定义是不是下得太早了。  
“25分后是和GN军工业集团代表的会谈，请做好准备。”  
啊啊。你看吧。  
尼尔揉了揉太阳穴，觉得有点顺不过气。他的秘书实在太负责了。与其说是负责，不如说是死板，不懂变通，无可救药的固执。  
难道人造人都是这样的？他可是肉体凡胎啊，不要用人造人的标准来要求一个需要吃饭睡觉的普通人啊喂！  
提耶利亚一身黑色正装，衬得那张有些青涩的精致面庞苍白冰冷。  
在镜片后的那双红色瞳仁，像玻璃似的没有温度。  
“又来……之前都已经谈崩了一次，为什么就不能放弃呢。”  
尼尔站起身来，右手随意地转了下椅子，没有看到他年轻秘书一闪而逝的蹙眉。

喝了一杯提耶利亚现磨的蓝山，强打起精神进入会议室。  
自从发觉了提耶利亚的这项才能，他就再也喝不下外面卖的咖啡了。这也是人造人的特殊技能吗？  
会谈依旧是装作认真考虑的顾左右而言他，毕竟已经有了固定的长期合作伙伴，这时候GN再提出多么优厚的条件，都不可能接受的。  
好不容易在提耶利亚的帮助下结束了会谈，尼尔惆怅的感觉自己差不多短了五年寿命。  
“总裁？要不要把下午的例会推掉，由我代理出席？”  
提耶利亚递上一杯温水和一片维生素。  
“……你什么时候变得这么……有人情味了？”  
尼尔挑眉，下意识去揉那一头柔顺的紫色直发。  
“如果总裁的身体因为过度劳累出了问题，那是作为秘书的我失职。”  
提耶利亚没有避开那只手，不过说出的话依旧不带任何感情。  
“谢谢你的关心。不过我并不打算给我尽职尽责的秘书增加更多的压力，下午的例会就交给雷杰尼·雷杰塔吧。”  
尼尔说着就穿上了外套。  
“我相信你哥哥的办事效率。所以，我们先回家睡一觉。”  
提耶利亚不置可否，只是拿上了车钥匙紧随而后。

 

坐在副驾驶的尼尔很快就察觉到被人跟踪了。他对提耶利亚使了个眼色，给雷杰尼·雷杰塔打了个电话调查跟踪车辆，提耶利亚在车流中S型前进着，密切关注着后视镜的情况。  
这时有辆车从后面冲了过来，见势不妙的提耶利亚踩下油门，结果那辆大众也紧跟着加速，甚至变换车道超了过来，轮胎在柏油路面上摩擦出刺耳的声音。  
黑色的大众把提耶利亚往右侧逼去，不断用侧门撞向驾驶位，提耶利亚“啧”了声，立即轰油门猛打方向盘，试图甩掉那条尾巴。  
不过尾巴的粘性太强，尼尔不禁惊讶一辆大众居然能追赶上提耶利亚驾驶的柯尼塞格，不过在看到那辆车几乎没受伤的外壳心下了然——改装车。  
提耶利亚紧锁眉头操控方向盘躲避追击，同时提升车速。  
“提耶利亚！！！”  
过于注意后视镜的情况导致没能及时注意到前方路况，提耶利亚一脚油门让车子冲向了旁边车道的货车。  
伴随着巨大的撞击声和尖叫声，提耶利亚感觉在头直接撞上挡风玻璃的前一秒，被什么东西压倒了，并没有预料之中的疼痛。  
迅速从剧烈的冲击中清醒过来的提耶利亚看到的是横在自己面前的尼尔。  
尼尔放开护着提耶利亚的手，勉强地抬起头，擦了擦流到眼睛里的血。他试图扯出一个微笑，但是在成功前就陷入了昏迷。  
尼尔在即将撞上货车的那一瞬间掰过了方向盘，令车子向左后方调转，从而避免了提耶利亚的驾驶位直接受到冲撞。但是作为交换，他以肉身承受了原本降临在提耶利亚身上的伤害，甚至要更严重些。  
“……为什么……”  
提耶利亚的手在颤抖。他用残存的一丝理智拨打了急救电话，然后就解开了安全带，将尼尔平放在了座位上。  
他从腰间掏出一把手枪，对准了车后的——空无一物。  
那辆大众已经不见了。  
该死。  
提耶利亚收好枪回到了车旁，愣愣地站着，眼里只剩下尼尔那张被血迹弄脏的脸。  
他一直保持着发呆的状态，直到救护车赶来，将尼尔抬上担架。  
到达医院后医生问他有没有哪里不舒服，他说感觉呼吸困难。  
“你大概是受了惊吓，先生。你需要静养。”  
经过了一番检查，并没有看到什么值得注意的问题，医生安慰道。  
惊吓？  
我不觉得自己有这种感觉。毕竟受伤的并不是自己。在撞击的那一刻，我确信自己是冷静而理智的……那么是因为什么呢？这种难以呼吸的憋闷……  
提耶利亚坐在手术室外，环肩思考着。他的眼镜不知道什么时候掉了。不过那不要紧。对于现在的提耶利亚来说，没有什么比手术室里的那个人能平安出来更要紧的了。  
当手术室的灯暗下来，他站起身。  
“手术很成功。如果病人在24小时内情况稳定，那么就可以从ICU转移到普通病房了。”  
从医生的语气，表情，以及动作来分析，他说的是实话。  
提耶利亚这样想着，点了点头。  
他换上了无菌服，走近尼尔的病床。  
在治疗舱里紧闭双眼的男人脸色苍白憔悴，与平时意气风发的样子一点也不同。提耶利亚觉得不但呼吸变得更困难了，就连胸口也开始一阵阵莫名其妙的刺痛。  
他确信这不是因为受伤的后遗症。那些小小的皮肉伤对他来说算不了什么，更不可能引起身体如此特殊的不适。  
于是他连接了VEDA，他的学习机器，最强大的量子计算机。  
原来是这么一回事吗。  
他的眼睛从金色变回红色，睫毛微微颤了颤。  
他解除了连接，又看了看仍处于昏迷中的男人，不易察觉地咬住下唇。

 

尼尔在昏迷中做了很多梦。  
关于爸爸，妈妈，艾米，还有莱尔。童年时期的那些温暖而有趣的记忆。然后他梦到长大后的艾米，笑着说，“哥哥，我找到喜欢的人了”吓了他和莱尔一跳。  
他还看到了那个有着柔顺的紫色垂直短发的少年。比如今的年纪要更小些，还是那副扑克脸。  
等等。  
为什么在哭？  
虽然这样显得有人情味多了，但是我可不会安慰小孩子啊！  
尼尔不知所措地站着，伸出手去摸那孩子的头。  
“你对谁都那么温柔，这是一种残酷。”  
是莉莎·九条的声音。  
他见到那个一头酒红色卷发的女人，他们似乎身处酒吧里。  
莉莎又喝了一口酒，用她带着点雾气却异常清醒的眼睛与他对视。  
“你这孩子太不让人省心了。从某种角度来讲，比起莱尔，我更担心你啊。”  
“这话从何说起？”  
尼尔挑眉，也抿了口酒。  
啧，有点辣。还有些苦。  
不过味道还不错。  
“所有人对你来说都是一样的。这不正常。难道你不觉得无趣吗？找不到特别的那个人。”  
莉莎晃了晃酒杯，里面的冰块发出咯啦咯啦的声音。  
“你这是要给我说媒吗？”  
尼尔笑了。他确实在感情这方面没有弟弟经验丰富。毕竟大学毕业他就被迫接管了家里的公司，而弟弟则继续读研深造。接手了狄兰迪集团，他就几乎没有了个人时间。更没有功夫去谈一场恋爱，甚至连生理需求都是草草靠手解决。  
不过他也没有感觉太糟。工作忙碌起来，哪里还会去想什么孤单寂寞的问题。  
“你还用得着我说媒？”  
莉莎轻笑了一声。

 

尼尔在这一句话中睁开了眼睛。  
医院？  
……菲尔特？  
他看到趴在他床沿的一头粉发，动了动手指。  
“你醒了？”  
推门进来的提耶利亚拿着一张薄毯，看样子是准备给菲尔特披上的。  
“医生现在就过来。有哪里不舒服吗？”  
提耶利亚俯下身查看尼尔的状况。  
“……渴。”  
尼尔说完就笑了。  
已经三天没有见到这个人的笑容了。提耶利亚一瞬间大脑有点死机，不过他很快反应过来，倒了杯温水，递给尼尔。  
“尼尔？你醒了！”  
尽管提耶利亚尽力减轻了动作，还是把菲尔特吵醒了。  
菲尔特坐直了身子，用力地眨了眨眼，确认这是现实，就控制不住地哭了起来。  
并不是嚎啕大哭，菲尔特只是无声地任凭泪水尽情流淌而已。  
“太好了……太好了……”  
“你也累了，你现在需要休息。这里还有我在。”  
提耶利亚将毯子裹在菲尔特身上，拍了拍菲尔特的肩，送她离开病房。  
“我觉得我真是太幸运了。”  
“恩？”  
“能有你这么一个可靠的秘书。”  
尼尔将杯子放到床头柜上。  
“菲尔特·格蕾丝。是个很好的女孩子。在你昏迷的时候她一直在照顾你。”  
提耶利亚站在椅子旁边，两手放在身侧，他戴着重新找的眼镜，透过镜片看着尼尔的锁骨。  
“撒谎。”  
尼尔的声音冷了下来。  
提耶利亚不置可否。  
“为什么要把你做的事情推给她？你也是来做媒的吗提耶利亚？”  
尼尔盯着提耶利亚的表情，想看出点什么来。  
“她喜欢你。而且你知道这一点。”  
“……菲尔特对我来说是重要的家人一般的存在。”  
尼尔顿了一下，他不太明白为什么提耶利亚要和他说这个。  
“你的家人真多啊。”  
提耶利亚转身时撞开了椅子。  
他也没有扶一把的意思，径直走向了房门。  
好像生气了？  
尼尔挑眉，不明所以。  
“谢谢。”  
声音不大也不小，正好让尼尔听见，正好让进来的医生错过。  
尼尔想起来他做的梦里，莉莎的那些话。

 

尼尔入院期间的工作全部都由提耶利亚代理完成，只剩下一些必须由总裁直接签署的文件，它们装在提耶利亚的移动存储器里，被带来了医院。  
尼尔在光学屏幕上确认了文件内容，然后按下了指纹，飞快地签了名。他每天的工作量都被提耶利亚严格限制了。  
他又一次感受到他这位秘书的“独断专行”，不过这一次是让他感到有些高兴的。  
他可以享受八小时的睡眠，两小时的自由阅读时间，还能每天吃到提耶利亚亲自制定的营养餐。虽然下厨的是保姆。提耶利亚虽然冲咖啡很在行，但是对于料理实在一窍不通，毁灭性仅次于莉莎那个可怕的女人。  
开始觉得提耶利亚有些可爱是什么时候呢？大概是提耶利亚早上帮他擦身子的时候看到他晨勃的性器然后从脖子烧红到耳根？  
开始觉得这是一个让人心疼的人又是什么时候呢？大概是提耶利亚一边尽量抽出时间到医院陪他，还要完成两人份的工作，为了一个策划案熬了两个通宵后累得困倒在椅子上？

 

三周后尼尔康复得差不多了，下地走路完全可以独立完成，于是他和护士打了声招呼就出房门走动了。  
还是新鲜空气能够解救肺部啊！  
尼尔深吸了口气，享受着阳光照在身上的温度。  
然后他听到了两个熟悉的声音，似乎在吵架。  
“虽然我反对你喜欢上他，但是我更反对你选择沉默这一点！”  
是雷杰尼·雷杰塔。  
谁喜欢上谁？怎么突然有种不好的预感……  
“那我说出来自取其辱你就满意了？”  
提耶利亚！  
听到这个声音的尼尔当场就傻了。  
“你在害怕？就算他是男的又怎么了？你身为一个人造人还会在乎这个？嗤，可笑。”  
男的？！  
尼尔觉得脑子要烧坏了。他找了棵树扶着，以免自己因为过度震惊而瘫倒在地。  
“他是普通人！我们根本——”  
“不接受你，你就去抢啊！你这样成天和自己过不去，又能解决什么问题！关键是，我看着闹心！”  
“我以前从未听说过人造人也会有人类的感情……我不知道一旦失去控制会发生什么事。”  
“提耶利亚你什么时候变得像个人类一样优柔寡断了！都是那个男人的错……我这就上去找他，告诉他他的秘书——唔唔唔”  
雷杰尼的声音被打断了，听上去是提耶利亚捂住了他的嘴。  
两个人离开了原先的位置。  
尼尔从树后面走出来，脸上阴晴不定。

 

“怎么了？尼尔？”  
菲尔特一边把带来的书从尼尔床头收拾进背包，一边重新从保温瓶里倒了杯热水。  
“菲尔特。”  
尼尔转过头来看着菲尔特。  
“恩？”  
“刹那要去英国留学了。莉莎·九条让我转告你，还有一个名额，顺便问问你的意向。”  
尼尔并没有接过那杯水。菲尔特的手尴尬地停在了空中。  
“我……”  
其实更想留在这里。  
不过不可以说出来的。菲尔特有些酸涩的想。  
“希望你仔细考虑这个提案。你的能力十分出色，不要过早地限制自己。”  
尼尔看到女孩子低下头，叹了口气。  
莉莎是对的。  
当这份温柔最后变成残忍，是我最不愿见到的。  
那场梦确实点醒了尼尔。  
“我知道了。我会直接和九条老师联系的。”  
菲尔特扬起一个笑容，向尼尔告别。  
“祝福你。”  
尼尔轻轻地说。菲尔特的步伐没有停顿。  
无论是听到还是没有听到，今后她应该不会来了。  
尼尔给自己倒了杯水，水面映出自己的影子。  
“可是……他怎么办呢。”

 

 

>>>  
“谁怎么办？”  
“啊，”  
尼尔的手抖了一下，水面他的脸被波纹打乱。  
“提耶利亚。雷杰尼·雷杰塔那边已经处理好了吗？”  
那辆黑色大众的身份和背景，在他住院期间全权交给雷杰尼·雷杰塔去调查了。  
对于如此明显的话题转换提耶利亚无意点明，顺着接下话茬。  
“司机是人造人。事故发生后连人带车都被销毁了。这件事和GN有关的可能性很大。而且GN最近找到了新的靠山，是——”  
“阿尔马克财团吗。利冯兹·阿尔马克，领导着最大的人造人集团，政商两界均有涉猎，甚至还是军工业的龙头老大。”  
尼尔捋了捋头发，心想，这下可难办了啊。  
“我和雷杰尼·雷杰塔也来自阿尔马克财团。”  
果然。  
尼尔抬眼去看，发现提耶利亚表情依旧平静，反倒是自己心里被棉花堵住了似的。  
“这件事你不要插手了。”  
“恕难从命。”  
“这是命令！”  
“代号是提耶利亚·厄德，碱基序列号0988，伊奥里亚计划生产的第一批人造人。我只是作为秘书来到你身边的。除此之外什么都不是。事到如今你的‘家人游戏’已经无意奉陪了。”  
提耶利亚依旧用他毫无起伏的语调说着刺激上司神经的话。或者说他并非本意，只是性格如此——说是性格，不如说是特质？作为人造人的提耶利亚·厄德并不认为自己拥有性格这种属于人类的东西。不过VEDA的那些结果表明……  
他还没有发现已经有什么改变了。  
“提耶利亚。我到底哪里惹到你了，你再这样我可要生气了。”  
尼尔把水杯砸到桌上，对溅出来的水花视若无睹。他拽过自己秘书的手，却在看到依旧没有表情的那张脸后泄了气。  
这种感觉太糟糕了。  
在这几天提耶利亚好不容易有了点人气，他为此暗自欣喜。结果现在又变成一块硬邦邦的石头。  
他总是拿这个人一点办法没有。如果换了刹那或者阿雷路亚，他还可以去耐着性子一层层剥开坚硬的外壳，哪怕碰壁也会有所收获。可是提耶利亚不一样。提耶利亚来到他身边的时候就是一张白纸，是他一笔笔往上画了线条，涂了色彩，作为执笔者的他却在中途开始不安和犹豫。  
他一直把提耶利亚当成一个【人类】对待，是不是他太一厢情愿了……  
“惹到我的不是你，是试图加害你的人。”  
提耶利亚别过头去，解释道。他抽离了自己的手，退出了病房。  
“提耶利亚……”  
手机响了。  
“喂？”  
“莉莎？你回国了？”  
“……现在？”  
尼尔还没有穿好外套，莉莎·九条就推门而入。  
“我就知道你接了电话就要跑。看上去真是好得差不多了。”  
莉莎一手拿着手机，一手食指转着车钥匙，挑着眉看着尼尔。  
“啧。”  
尼尔把外套脱了下来挂在衣架上，躺回床上拉过被子装死。  
“怎么。提耶利亚不在？”  
莉莎把手提包随意扔在桌子上，坐在椅子上翘起腿。  
“刚走。”  
尼尔见装死失败于是拿起床头的书随手翻到一页。  
“你就不能表现得开心点？我们三个月没见了啊。”  
莉莎一脸看着白眼狼的表情。  
“和提耶利亚闹矛盾了？”  
尼尔拿着书的手不自然地颤了一下。  
“真稀奇，你们不是一直都关系很好吗？不过比起这个，你是不是到现在都不知道那孩子喜欢你？”  
莉莎抢过尼尔手里那本书翻了翻。  
“……”  
尼尔搓了搓脸，他现在感觉十分微妙。  
“哦。看样子你知道了。”  
“！”  
该死的心理学家！  
尼尔认为这种在对方眼里无所遁形的感觉非常不爽。  
“所以你就把菲尔特甩了吗？”  
莉莎用她新做的指甲敲着书脊，饶有兴趣地看着尼尔。  
“我根本没和菲尔特在一起。大姐，你话不能这么说……而且我一直都把菲尔特当做家人。”  
“谁是你大姐。”  
莉莎侧过身用那本书打了尼尔的肩膀一下，力道不重。  
“你个混账东西到底把【家人】当做什么万能词汇了啊？你再这样下去，不但莱尔要和你分道扬镳，我也要抛弃你了。”  
说得好像你现在尽了什么家长的责任似的。当然这话尼尔不敢说出来。  
“我知道你把提耶利亚当做【人类】来对待。我觉得这样挺好。但是啊，尼尔。既然你把他当成一个人，至少不要无视他的心意啊。是接受还是拒绝，一定要说清楚。”  
有些话，要赶在来得及的时候说出口啊。  
莉莎的眼神暗了暗。  
“好好好。我会好好的拒绝的。满意了吧。”  
“唔……你自己想好了就行。我和克里斯蒂娜约了健身，不打扰你 ‘看书’了。”  
莉莎把那本书放回尼尔床头，无所谓地挥了挥手，抓上手包就走了。  
真是风一般的女子。  
尼尔躺在床上长出了口气。  
这就叫做自作孽不可活。  
他没敢坦白他是偷听到提耶利亚和雷杰尼的争执才知道提耶利亚喜欢他。然后又和莉莎说了会干脆的拒绝。  
而且关键是，他竟然天杀的不想说出拒绝的话。  
真是疯了。  
尼尔想了一会儿，用手机给雷杰尼发了个短信，告诉他自己明天就出院，做好准备。并且特别提醒要对提耶利亚保密。  
虽然雷杰尼一向对提耶利亚毫不隐瞒，不过20%的奖金应该是笔不错的封口费。尼尔用手机轻轻拍着掌心。  
还是沉迷工作比较适合自己。

 

第二天在公司见到了本应待在医院的总裁，身为总裁秘书的提耶利亚瞪大了眼睛。  
“尼尔！你现在应该在——”  
“我出院了。再待下去要发霉了。”  
尼尔耸耸肩一派轻松。  
“可是你的身体——”  
“谢谢你的关心。不过现在工作更重要。”  
尼尔挥了挥手上的电子文件。脚边还有两只哈罗，嘴里喊着“工作狂”“工作狂”。  
提耶利亚噗嗤地笑了。  
看到这个笑容的尼尔忘了动作。在场所有人都杵在原地。  
“愣着干什么，去忙你们的。”  
尼尔最先反应过来，把其他人赶走。  
提耶利亚弯腰抱起一只哈罗，嘴角的弧度丝毫不减。  
“哈罗GJ。”  
尼尔默默地对哈罗竖起大拇指。

 

“提耶利亚。要我说你就别管这个事了。尼尔·狄兰迪不是说了禁止你插手吗。”  
雷杰尼趴在沙发上抠着沙发枕套上的刺绣。  
作为总经理的雷杰尼拥有一整层的办公空间，当然也有休息室。  
休息室的布置完全符合他个人的口味，一整面墙的落地窗，采光极好，窗边的绿色植物起到装饰和绿化的作用，灰黑色珊瑚绒地毯中央的红木茶几上摆着一套国际象棋。  
“闭嘴。”  
提耶利亚的镜片倒映出电子屏幕上的资料。  
“你觉得就算他查出来他父母和妹妹的死不是因为单纯的飞行事故，甚至查出来那个男人和利冯兹·阿尔马克有关，又能怎么样呢？他总不可能真的拿把枪去怼那男人的脑袋吧？”  
雷杰尼翻了个身，从茶几上的盒子里抓了块巧克力丢进嘴里。  
“我不知道……但是以防万一。”  
提耶利亚顿了一下，然后手又开始敲敲打打。  
这回换雷杰尼沉默了。  
看提耶利亚的样子，莫非那个一向靠谱稳重的总裁真的会？  
这真是有趣。

 

为了商业合作而不得不和某女明星一同出席晚宴的尼尔给自己的秘书放了假。他拒绝了提耶利亚女装出席的提案并挂了莉莎的电话。  
莉莎最近真是越来越不靠谱了。让提耶利亚女装陪同出席晚宴，这是怎样的一种脑回路啊？  
当他真的看到提耶利亚女装的样子，差点把手机砸到下属的脸上，脸黑得快跟西装外套一个颜色了，吓得下属屁滚尿流地逃出了办公室。  
于是提耶利亚套着尼尔的外套不明所以地被送上了从家里开来的阿斯顿·马丁，怀里的黄色哈罗叫着“过度保护”“过度保护”。  
司机一看就是经过大风大浪的人，目不直视地关上车门就奔着回家的路线绝尘而去。  
回到家，他吩咐厨师做好醒酒汤和夜宵，然后就回屋睡觉了。  
听到玄关传来哈罗的声音，提耶利亚从床上起来，没有先去接应到家的人，而是打开了厨房的灯。  
等尼尔从浴室出来，就看到穿着粉色棉质睡衣的提耶利亚从厨房出来，端着夜宵和醒酒汤。  
“放我房间的桌上吧。”  
尼尔一边擦着头发一边说。水滴从发丝滑落，沿着胸肌的线条流入浴袍。  
提耶利亚把东西放下，正准备离开，就被从身后环住了。  
“你先把醒酒汤喝了。”  
这浓重的酒味，显然醉得不轻。  
提耶利亚下了结论。  
“为什么都是一个牌子的沐浴液，你身上的味道那么好闻……”  
等等。你在说什么啊。  
但是这双手就是不想放开怎么办。  
“尼尔·狄兰迪。”  
提耶利亚甩开那个怀抱。因为没戴眼镜所以他的红色瞳仁显得有些尖锐。  
“明天六点我会叫你起床。”  
尼尔待在原地，没有转身。听到带了些情绪的关门声，苦笑了一下。  
其实比起和那种女人逢场作戏，和提耶利亚在一起他放松得多。就算是令人烦躁的应酬，只要看到那人冷静的样子，他也能静下心来。  
但也就仅止于此——曾经。  
虽然他还是不太清楚有什么改变了，不过确确实实在发生变化。刚刚隔着睡衣触碰到提耶利亚的身体，瞄到那白皙的脖子和瘦削的锁骨，他身体起了反应。  
再怎么经验不足，他也是成年人，这种事情代表了什么，他并非懵懂无知。

 

房间里提耶利亚抱着被子在床上蜷缩成一团，睁着眼睛出神。  
就算已经通过VEDA得知了事实，他还是不能很好地接受这样的状况。心脏过于剧烈的收缩以及肾上腺素的激增总是让他手忙脚乱，失去了镇定。  
这就是【喜欢】……吗。人类的感情真是奇怪啊。

 

米蕾娜的15岁（此处有年龄操作）生日派对上，作为单身狗的尼尔感觉遭到了暴击。  
沙慈·克罗斯洛德和露易丝·哈勒维手上的戒指以及阿雷路亚与玛丽的情侣手环，甚至曾经被莉莎甩掉的那个马尾眼镜男身边也跟了个身材火辣的美女，再加上自家弟弟也……  
看着那位同为人造人的温婉女性对着弟弟巧笑嫣然，尼尔郁闷地喝了口啤酒。  
米蕾娜和提耶利亚正说着什么，突然大声地来了句“不管厄德先生变成什么样，我都最喜欢厄德先生了！”  
其他人大多是笑笑，米蕾娜的父亲伊恩·瓦斯提则完全不能接受地像个小孩子般发起脾气，旁边的琳达·瓦斯提笑着说“这不是挺好吗”，就连刹那也笑了。  
“你们是明天的飞机？”  
尼尔想要忽视刚刚米蕾娜那句话给自己带来的冲击，转头和刹那有一搭没一搭地聊起天。  
“恩。”  
“格拉汉姆·艾卡很欣赏你。恭喜你，距离理想又近了一步。”  
尼尔拍拍刹那的肩膀，用酒杯碰了碰刹那装着果汁的杯子。  
“比起这个，你应该趁早和提耶利亚·厄德说清楚才对。”  
“你怎么也？”  
尼尔尴尬地咳了咳，刹那什么时候也这么八卦了？  
“菲尔特·格蕾丝。”  
“……啊。”  
是菲尔特说的啊。  
尼尔余光果然看见那一头粉发的少女。  
“她说虽然你对所有人都很温柔，但也正因如此很难找到那个自己真正想要温柔以待的人。”  
刹那的面瘫脸意外地说服力满分。  
面对刹那过于清澈的浅咖色眸子，尼尔全然失去打马虎眼的余地。  
“我知道。”  
真正想要温柔以待的人……  
裤袋里的手机在震动。  
尼尔看着屏幕上的文字，皱起眉。  
【阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯，雇佣兵，曾经在拉古那手下做事，如今雇主是利冯兹·阿尔马克。十年前地月穿梭飞船事故的嫌疑人。】  
抓着手机的手指捏紧。

 

“你疯了吗！”  
提耶利亚冲进总裁办公室，对着正和雷杰尼交谈的尼尔大吼。  
“我说过你不要插手这个事。提耶利亚，你现在是要干什么？违反命令吗？”  
尼尔也不抬头，只是声音有一丝不快。  
提耶利亚一早就知道这个男人的存在，但是隐瞒了。每每想到父母和妹妹的死亡是一场谋杀，愤怒就要把他的理智燃尽。当时他本来应该坐在妹妹身边，只是因为教授那边临时有事而改签了下第二天的航班，却没想到会和家人永别。也正因为这场事故，令兄弟二人的关系越走越远。  
雷杰尼·雷杰塔一脸看好戏的表情，环肩站到一旁。  
“复仇？就算如此，等抓住证据，我们可以送他上法庭——”  
“利冯兹·阿尔马克不会让他进监狱的。”  
“那你也用不着把自己搭进去，你什么时候变得这么像冲动了，简直像个毛还没长齐的中学生！”  
“为了复仇，有错吗？”  
“你理智点行不行！”  
“我是人类！有感情的脆弱的人类！当初那场意外让我做了多久的噩梦，每天晚上都被惊醒，一身冷汗，我冲进爸妈和艾米的卧室，然后看着空无一人的房子从头凉到脚！之前我以为那是意外，现在我知道那是一场谋杀，而犯人还在逍遥法外！他害死我爸妈和艾米，我恨他，恨不得亲手把他杀了，这有错吗？！”  
“你的意思是我什么都不懂。”  
“你懂什么，你又没有血亲！”  
天啊。雷杰尼在心里画了个十字。  
这下算是踩了雷了，总裁先生，您保重，小的先撤了。  
雷杰尼悄悄摸着墙走了。  
尼尔说出口的那瞬间就后悔了。  
不管怎样他都万万不该这样伤害提耶利亚的。  
提耶利亚瞪大了眼睛，半张着嘴，却发不出声音，失去了平时引以为傲的镇静和优雅。  
尼尔慌了，他的眼睫毛哆嗦着，大脑几乎一片空白。  
“提耶利亚，我……”  
“抱歉。是我没……考虑到你的感受。”  
提耶利亚低下头，攥紧了拳头，尼尔甚至想要冲过去把他揽进怀里，但是他挪不动哪怕一步。  
“提耶利亚……”  
“我不会阻止你了。”  
说完，提耶利亚就走出了办公室。  
“提耶利亚！”  
尼尔吼道。  
他看着那人离去的背影，恨不得抽自己几巴掌。

 

——“你好，我叫尼尔·狄兰迪。”  
——“提耶利亚·厄德。我会用能力证明我是一个优秀的秘书。”  
——“别这么僵硬啦。反正以后你和我住一起，我们就像家人一样相处吧，好吗，提耶利亚？”  
——“……家人？”  
——“就是最重要的人的意思。”

 

——“你的家人真多啊。”

 

家人……吗。  
他终于明白了。对于提耶利亚来说，【家人】就只有他一个。但是他的【家人】，除了莱尔，还有莉莎，刹那，阿雷路亚，菲尔特，克里斯蒂娜，伊恩……  
小王子饲养了玫瑰花。玫瑰花成为了小王子一个人的玫瑰花。但是小王子可以饲养无数的玫瑰花，那朵玫瑰花不过是其中的一朵。玫瑰花就算在花圃中，被同伴们环绕，都是孤单的。  
他想起曾经听菲尔特说过在看完那本历史久远的童话书后的感想。  
我真他妈是个混蛋。  
尼尔一拳砸向墙壁。

“因为是人类……所以我永远都不可能懂。”  
提耶利亚自嘲地笑笑，看着后视镜中眼眶通红的自己。  
胸口皮肉撕裂的疼痛已经被刻意屏蔽，并不会影响他的行动。  
阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯。  
你必须去死。  
我怎么能让他为了杀你而蹲监狱。你这种人渣不配。  
提耶利亚带着从利冯兹·阿尔马克那里得到的情报，来到一家高级俱乐部。  
拿着利冯兹·阿尔马克的VIP卡，提耶利亚一路畅行无阻。他小心而谨慎地装作是前来消费的客人，尽力隐藏着气息。  
他十六层的大厅发现了那个男人。一头张扬的红色卷发和马尾辫，作为目标的辨识度不低。  
放轻了脚步保持了距离，跟着目标拐进左侧的门——  
“糟了！”  
提耶利亚面对无人的走廊转过身举起枪。  
“嘿。这条尾巴模样倒是不错。不过脾气好像大了点。”  
提耶利亚的后腰被冰冷的枪口抵住了。

 

>>>  
三小时前。  
阿尔马克府。  
总体由淡青色组成的宽敞大厅穹顶悬挂着水晶灯，透过两面巨大的落地窗可以看到外面被树木环绕的夜色。双跑弧形楼梯被金色点缀，底部开口处正中放置着一组半圆形红色真皮沙发，藏于其后的绿色植物给僵硬压抑的空间增添了些许生气。  
利冯兹·阿尔马克坐在沙发上，一手端着红酒杯，好整以暇地看着浑身竖着刺一脸防备和敌意的提耶利亚。  
“不要摆出这样的表情。你的请求很简单，我可以答应。”  
利冯兹·阿尔马克语气十分轻松地答应了提耶利亚的请求，仿佛提耶利亚只是想和他借一个无关紧要的玩具一样。  
“代价是什么？”  
提耶利亚想不透眼前这个人的算盘。虽然同为人造人，但是他无法和利冯兹·阿尔马克进行脑量子波交流，而对方又恰好是善于隐藏和伪装的类型。  
“你看上去很着急。我想你应该不会忘记自己是为了伊奥里亚计划而生产出来的人偶。VEDA把你派到那个男人身边不是让你被人类同化的。”  
利冯兹·阿尔马克晃了晃酒杯，没有喝，而是随手扔在了地上，玫瑰色的酒液随着裂开的玻璃四溅开来，在光洁的地板上留下一滩污迹。  
“你对那个男人就如此倾心吗？那个尼尔·狄兰迪——”  
“住口！”  
由于一直隐忍着情绪，指节都被握得嘎吱作响，提耶利亚的眼睛直接变成了金色。  
“……你好像忘了一件事。现在是你在求我，难道这是人类有求于人的做法——用枪口指着？”  
利冯兹·阿尔马克眼神介于提耶利亚的脸和枪口之间，表情带了些玩味，与古罗马的贵族在角斗场观看一只垂死挣扎的猛兽时那种危险而致命的兴奋和好奇如出一辙。  
“既然如此，那么……”  
利冯兹·阿尔马克转头，从刚好走过来的一位人造人端着的盘子上拿起一杯液体。  
“这会让你支付代价的时候减轻点不适感。就当做我心血来潮的仁慈吧？”  
忽略那个碍眼的绿毛狐狸达不到眼底的笑，提耶利亚将那些液体一饮而尽。

支付“代价”的过程确实没什么痛苦。他被当做小白鼠承受利冯兹·阿尔马克新研发的生物药物。这种新药对于治疗人类受红色粒子影响导致的再生障碍有可以期待的前景，不过将这种东西放到正常的皮肤上却是单纯的痛苦。利冯兹·阿尔马克当然不是真的打算拿提耶利亚作为临床试验的样本，这只是惩罚那些违抗者的手段。  
由于事先喝下的液体的关系，提耶利亚几乎没有感觉到疼痛，与之相对的，那些不深不浅的伤口愈合速度非常缓慢。

他的汗水浸透了衬衫。黑色的外套起到了很好的遮盖作用，不过他的脸色很差，失血过多让他有点头晕。  
他以为也就仅此而已罢了。  
当他被阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯按在地上用枪顶着脑袋的时候，他才发觉利冯兹·阿尔马克那杯液体的阴险之处。  
他的所有感觉都变得迟钝了，这导致他的反射神经根本跟不上阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯的动作，还没等他进行第一步的反击，手里的枪就飞了出去，人也被反手按在了地上，下巴撞击地面磕得他脑袋嗡了一声。  
“啧，找个女人泄泄火都要被寻仇？不过你这个样子……真不是女人？”  
被捏着下颌拧过头来的提耶利亚因为五感变得迟钝，眼神看上去有点不太清醒的迷茫。  
见状阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯楞了一下，心里盘算起来，虽然还是更喜欢女人，不过眼前这个看上去也挺……  
被拖着扔进一间房间的提耶利亚靠在床沿，衣襟被扯开，露出还未愈合的渗着血的伤口。  
“大将的口味还真是特别。”  
红发男人蹲下来，摸小猫一样摸着提耶利亚的脖子和脸颊，看对方没有抵抗的样子，似乎想到了什么不错的玩法。  
提耶利亚把手藏到身后，悄悄握住了袖子里伸出来的振动匕首。  
“提耶利亚！”  
在这声大喊的同时被撞开的门外，站着雷杰尼·雷杰塔焦急愤怒的身影。  
几乎在同时就反应过来的阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯掏出手枪对着门口扣下扳机，不过雷杰尼的反射神经强于人类，躲到了墙后，子弹嵌入了对面的墙壁。  
就在阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯起身的瞬间，整个身体不自然地停顿了一下，像前以一种诡异的姿势扑倒在地。他后颈被插入了一把振动匕首。  
“真是失态。”  
提耶利亚看着断了气的男人，理了理衣服，手腕一使力，拔出了那把匕首。

 

“你想死吗提耶利亚，你真是，真是……真是不正常。”  
雷杰尼一边开着车，一边数落着坐在副驾驶的弟弟。  
他的声音还在发颤，这样的雷杰尼是提耶利亚从未见过的。不过提耶利亚已经没有多余的精力去思考这些，他自己的状况就够糟了。  
“你伤成这样，先回我那里吧——”  
“送我回家。”  
雷杰尼瞪着弟弟疲惫的侧脸，使劲锤了下方向盘骂了句粗话，却还是拐上了去狄兰迪别墅的路。  
“为什么是你……”  
并不是没有过人造人产生人类感情的先例，也不是没有人造人爱上人类的先例，但是雷杰尼从未想过自己的弟弟有一天也会变成这样让他不安的捉摸不透的存在。

谢绝了雷杰尼陪同的提耶利亚拖着有些虚浮的步子走上台阶，还没等他将手按在感应器上，门就被打开了。  
“提耶利亚……”  
因为感觉还没有恢复，提耶利亚对这个怀抱的反应也很迟钝，但是他此刻就如同那经历了暴风雨后总算找到了停靠岸的漂泊小舟，贪婪地吸取着来自这个怀抱的温度。  
清洗和处理完伤口后，提耶利亚就睡下了。  
尼尔什么也没有问，只是在看向那些伤口的时候眼神复杂而痛苦。  
“明明是我应该背负的东西……”

 

“……提耶利亚比你想的要坚强。”  
莉莎在电话里这样说。  
“他看上去坚强，实际上比谁都脆弱。”  
尼尔喃喃道。  
“脆弱……吗。可是，正因为脆弱，所以才会坚强啊。人类，不就是这么回事吗。”  
莉莎笑着。  
“……你说得对。晚安。”  
“晚安。提耶利亚也是。”  
放下手机，尼尔拿起提耶利亚的诊断报告。  
药物的副作用会在三天内完全解除。雷杰尼质问他为什么不亲自去接提耶利亚，他的回答是“提耶利亚不会愿意让我看见他最狼狈的一面，所以我会在家里等他回来”——他说了谎。  
实际上他在害怕。很害怕。害怕得不行。  
他怕提耶利亚会死。他怕失去提耶利亚怕得浑身发冷。如果提耶利亚活着，遍体鳞伤，他又怕自己会失去控制，然后做出无法挽回的事情，这样提耶利亚会更加伤心，会更加痛苦。  
不过万幸，现在安静地躺在床上的人完整的回到了他身边。  
他放柔了面部线条，从今以后，提耶利亚就和阿尔马克财团再无瓜葛了。  
刹那在雷杰尼的帮助下，在刚刚已经将VEDA的控制权从利冯兹·阿尔马克那里夺取，成功抹消了利冯兹·阿尔马克的一切资料备份。这样他就没有可能再通过VEDA进行“复活”了。  
他们准备的那些证据，足以让法院对一个人造人进行销毁处理，何况还是一个早就被政府视为眼中钉的控制狂。

啊啊，确实是报复。  
尼尔苦笑，可是如果不亲自做一个了断，就无法前进。  
这是我自己做出的选择。  
不是因为我的过去。  
而是为了未来，我们的未来，提耶利亚。

 

提耶利亚拿到了总裁特批的一周假期。  
本来打算让他休息一个月，但是他回绝了，理由过于充分，这让总裁先生非常无奈。  
“我的能力对公司来说是不可或缺的。这不是傲慢，而是事实。”  
提耶利亚环肩坐在沙发上，一副谈判的架势，对面的尼尔只能扶额默许。  
当然在家的日子，提耶利亚还是尽可能地把时间用来完成工作，一丝不苟毫无商量得令尼尔的头又开始疼了。  
思前想后，尼尔抛出了鱼饵，施行放长线钓大鱼的计划。

 

坐在电影院里的尼尔有些不适应，也有些期待。期待那个人的反应。他本来是打算投其所好，不过经他观察，这个尽职尽责的秘书生活的重心完全围绕着工作和作为上司的他，完全没有私人生活。问过阿雷路亚，好像年轻人都比较喜欢看电影，而且影院里气氛也很好，对于计划的推进有利。  
电影是正在热映的口碑佳作，讲得是科学家的女儿爱上科学家制造的机器人的故事。  
两个人都不是会在看电影途中睡着的无聊家伙，尼尔偷偷瞟着左手边的提耶利亚，觉得那样聚精会神的样子，不像工作时那样带着压迫感的气场，非常令人心动。  
被自己的想法逗乐了，忍不住轻笑出声。  
提耶利亚有些迷惑，这一幕应该是应该感动而不是有趣吧？当然他的判断是出于周围的人做出的反应。  
“我不是因为电影才笑啊，别误会，我没有不尊重导演和演员的意思。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
提耶利亚镜片后的那双眼睛非常明亮，映出了荧幕上的万家灯火。尼尔的心好像是放入了一枚泡腾片的水，噗噜噜地变成了温暖的橙色。  
尼尔摸了摸下巴。  
“我是觉得你可爱。”  
提耶利亚皱眉。  
“你请我看电影是为了惹火我吗？”  
主题曲响起，温暖而磁性的声音很好的延续了剧情的感动，荧幕上开始放送结尾字幕，陆陆续续有人起身离场，秩序井然，也有不少仍留在座位上的观众。  
尼尔和提耶利亚属于提前离场的那一类。

 

“提耶利亚。对于男人来说，可以随意夸奖他人的外貌美丽或者帅气，不过不一定会说对方可爱。这个词比较特殊，用爱尔兰语写作adorable，词根是adore，所以绝对不是一个轻浮的单词。”  
尼尔和提耶利亚坐在影院楼下的法国餐厅里，他试图让对面的人明白他的本意。  
提耶利亚沉默着。他的内心正在经历一场地震引发的海啸。  
“这样的话，也是因为把我当做家人才说的吗。”  
提耶利亚盯了会儿那双碧色的眼睛，移开眼睛，特意用对方听得到的声音自语道。他在试探。  
“恩……不太一样。”  
尼尔凑到提耶利亚耳畔，呼吸带着温热的气息，混合着荷尔蒙的大海味道。他的手指拂过提耶利亚的下唇。  
“莱尔，莉莎，菲尔特，都是家人。但是像这样光是吃饭就可以让我情难自禁的，只有你——提耶利亚。”  
太过震惊地扭头，结果脸侧的热度已经消散，速度太快以至于让他怀疑刚刚是不是错觉，唇上的触觉却如此清晰。  
尼尔已经恢复了坐姿，优雅地抿了一口红酒，那因为吞咽而上下滑动的喉结抓着提耶利亚的目光不放。

提耶利亚不知道这顿饭是怎么结束的。  
等他的大脑重新恢复运转，他已经湿着头发裹在浴袍里，坐在酒店顶层套间的床上，听着浴室里的水声发呆。他试图梳理一下事情的脉络，然后发现——今天的一系列活动都像极了约会。看电影，法式晚餐，酒店套房。  
他抹了把脸，拧了拧眉心。  
完全想不通。这怎么可能是真的？如果只是为了还他的人情那大可不必做到如此地步……他并不愿意要以偿还为理由的接近。  
回头看到床头柜那盒避孕套，以及未拆包装的KY，他刚刚打开防火墙的系统又宕机了。  
尼尔从浴室出来就围了条浴巾，稍长的头发一缕一缕的淌着水，提耶利亚的视线跟着水滴的路线，走过精壮的胸肌，结实的腹肌，进入浴巾遮挡的部分。  
咕嘟。  
提耶利亚没来由的觉得很渴。  
“你为什么这么可爱啊……”  
在被推到的前一秒，耳朵里回荡着尼尔压低了声音的轻笑。

“我很开心。刚刚前台说我们是恋人的时候，我很开心。”  
尼尔一边吻着提耶利亚的额头、鼻子、眼睛、脸颊、嘴唇，一边拉开浴袍的前襟。他的声音浸泡过枫糖浆，让听到的人快要被溺死了。  
脖子、耳垂、锁骨。  
提耶利亚喘息着，这一切的感觉都太陌生了，他很紧张，所以双手寻求安全感地拽住了床单。  
“虽然我也是第一次，有些对不住，不过我会尽量控制的……”  
感受到紧闭的穴口被带着冰凉液体的手指侵入，提耶利亚红了脸，别过头去。  
“要是把我弄哭了我会揍你。”  
提耶利亚用手挡住脸，双腿犹犹豫豫地缠上尼尔的腰。  
“我会老老实实让你揍的。”  
尼尔抽出扩张的手指，缓缓挺腰埋入窄小的后穴。  
虽然这感觉简直美极了，但是尼尔还是先停了一会儿，确定提耶利亚可以承受，才开始动。  
提耶利亚的肤色偏白，可以轻易地留下痕迹。先前那些伤口已经痊愈，只剩下淡淡的粉色疤痕，有一种特殊的美感。尼尔用手指去抚摸，感受到提耶利亚轻微地颤抖着，呼吸也变得急促。  
这具身体虽然也有紧实的肌肉，不过由于骨架偏小的关系，并不是很扎眼，摸上去也柔软富有弹性。韧带的柔韧性也很好。尼尔摸了一把提耶利亚光滑的大腿内侧，一手卡住一边的膝盖窝抬高，一手找到攥着床单早已浸出汗液的手十指相缠。  
尼尔逐渐放开了进攻的力道，一下一下极深极重地抽插着，在紧窒温热的甬道里横冲直撞，恨不得把留在穴口外的阴囊也挤进去，磨得穴口的嫩肉泛着红，噗滋噗滋地吞咽着润滑剂和体液的混合物，没来得及咽下的就顺着交合处滴落在黑色的床单上，留下一片粘腻水渍。  
提耶利亚被顶得没力气咬，只是虚虚地噙着手腕，嗓子里含混不清地呜咽。他肿胀的茎身前端自小孔冒出不少透明的液体，滴滴答答黏湿了两人的腹部。  
“好胀……”  
提耶利亚半眯着眼伸手去推尼尔的肩，却在中途改变了路线，绕进尼尔还带着湿意的发间。  
“……唔……前面还是后面？”  
尼尔细细啃着提耶利亚的下巴和脖子，似乎晚饭没吃饱，牙齿和舌头的戏弄痒得提耶利亚扭着要躲，又重新被肉刃凿进柔软的肠道，蜷起腿难受得不行的样子。  
“前面……后……面……都……”  
提耶利亚的呼吸紊乱，胸脯因为喘息的剧烈而起伏着，原本坚硬凛冽的红瞳变得迷蒙湿亮，不时有生理泪水沿着染成绯色的眼角溢出，他用手背去蹭，却被拉开。  
“果然好可爱啊……”  
看着提耶利亚在情欲中挣扎忍耐的有些手足无措的样子，尼尔的心跳乱的不行。  
“换个姿……哈啊……势吧，我想看你更多的……表情……”  
尼尔双手环住提耶利亚的腰和后背，把他整个人提了起来，然后慢慢向后倒去。  
“顶到了呃啊——”  
提耶利亚觉得脑子里猛地有什么东西炸开了，酥酥麻麻的快感沿着脊椎像电流一样流窜，小腹的酸胀也到达极限。  
半透明的白色粘稠液体喷薄而出，沾到尼尔的下巴和嘴角。  
伸出舌尖去舔，有点甜……  
“不要，那种东西……不能……啊……”  
提耶利亚因为骑乘位本就被进入得极深且刚好被顶到前列腺，在高潮过后紧接着迎来了一次小高潮，还没软下去的性器又硬了起来，流出少许液体。  
“第一次只用后面就射了，真可爱啊，提耶利亚。”  
提耶利亚嘤了一声，肠道不由自主地紧紧缩了一下。  
“敏感词是 ‘可爱’吗？”  
果然，肠道的皱褶们又开始用力挤压着闯入者，不料闯入者因为这细微的反抗而更加兴奋。  
尼尔握着提耶利亚的腰上下动着，配合着抽插的频率，拇指揉着提耶利亚胸前的两点，像绽放的欧石楠。  
提耶利亚的性器已经再射不出东西，维持着半勃起的状态一抖一抖的，形状优美颜色诱人，后方的两球也随着动作颤着，再往后就是被撑开的穴口，因为被拉伸到极致而边缘呈现略微透明的颜色。  
“不行了……够了……”  
隐隐感觉到尼尔还没有结束的意思，提耶利亚有些慌了。他虽然没有这方面的常识，但是他的身体状况已经开始报警了。  
“提耶利亚是……怎么想我的？”  
尼尔总算射了出来，搂着浑身软绵绵散发着甜腻情欲味道的提耶利亚侧躺着，发泄过后的性器很快又在润滑充分的肠道内硬了起来蠢蠢欲动。  
“不说就再操你一次。”  
被握住了脆弱的前端的提耶利亚不高兴地哼了哼，不得不屈服于淫威，偏过脸去小声嘟囔了一句什么。  
“没听清。”  
尼尔伸手扭过提耶利亚的头，舌头伸进那张不愿意老实交代的嘴里。  
直到吻得他几近窒息，才放他摄取新鲜空气。  
“……喜欢……”  
提耶利亚扭过头埋进枕头里。  
“为什么不告诉我？恩？”  
“你个骗子！不许动了！”  
提耶利亚气结地转过身，插在里面的性器也滑了出来。  
他都已经什么都射不出来了这个人还要来？！  
“因为太高兴了啊……”  
尼尔啄吻着提耶利亚的后颈，蝴蝶骨，后背，涨的发硬的肉刃在穴口蹭了蹭就又顶了进去，手也探到前面去捏那根软下去的肉芽。  
被顶得又酸又涨，提耶利亚逼不得已，拽过一只大手，放到嘴边咬了一口。  
“我一直以为是单相思。”  
提耶利亚舔了舔那不属于他的手，正好被趁虚而入。  
口腔被手指搅动着，带出不少透明津液。  
“唔。”  
“我好开心。”  
“你说过了……”人类都是这样吗？只要知道自己是别人单相思的对象就会产生膨胀的喜悦？  
“因为太开心了所以要不停的说。”  
“你应该先遵守诺言……呃恩——”不行了腰真的很麻……  
“我只说了如果你不交代的话要再来一次，没有说你交代了我就不做啊。”  
尼尔撞得床垫与床板之间发出碰撞的嘎吱嘎吱声，用腿缠住了另一双开始乱蹬的腿。

 

第二天中午，提耶利亚站在阳台，被阳光晒得有些暖暖的慵懒。  
“其实你的单恋没有持续多久。”  
尼尔从身后环住恋人，那头柔顺的绀青色发丝有太阳的气息，他吻了上去。  
“我们会用比你单恋的时间多无数倍的岁月来两情相悦。”

 

—END--


End file.
